


CALL MY NAME

by yu9yeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Sirens, potential yugbam love story, they're probably gay idk, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu9yeom/pseuds/yu9yeom
Summary: ˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥  siren au centered around got7, however mainly lim jaebeom, choi youngjae, bambam and kim yugyeom. i'll try my best to update as frequently as possible.˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥  JAEBEOM AND YOUNGJAE are two mermaids that absolutely despise sirens and everything about them. seeing yugyeom, a siren, makes them feel envious about being mermaids. one day, young sailor bambam and his friends, mark, jackson and jinyoung, sail and yugyeom lures them in, but only successfully gets bambam. jaebeom and youngjae try to drown and potentially kill the sailors then. however, they survive but bambam goes missing. yugyeom and bambam bond, and become friends. while the others are sailing back, jaebeom and youngjae attempt to drown and kill bambam.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small beginning. bambam's ship gets caught in a storm, he meets yugyeom and more.

IT'S AN EARLY morning, and out in the pacific ocean, a young, black haired siren with _the most_ _stunning_ _and_ _shimmering_ pair of tails anyone has ever seen is swimming faster than anyone can. but why? something about today felt like he would find a human to lure in. maybe it's the cooler weather, or the sunrise colors? whatever it was, this siren was so ready to lure in another human after _so long_ of going without. that was, until he heard two _extremely_ familiar voices.

the two voices he heard and recognized were his worst enemies; jaebeom and youngjae. he tried his best to stay calm, but something about this duo made him feel unsettled. maybe it's because they made fun of him for having two tails? or maybe it's because they aren't used to seeing sirens as they're mermaids... he didn't know what it was about them and why they disliked him so much, but their hatred for him was something odd. ehat did yugyeom ever do to them?

"well, would you look at that? it's siren boy with his two, super ugly, silver tails. why are you up so early? it's not like you have something to do, we have a swim competition." youngjae rudely started. yugyeom could never understand why they always poked fun at the fact that he has two tails, or the color of them! it's not like he could help it.

an obviously infuriated yugyeom snapped at them. "i really don't get why you always poke fun at my tails and shit. what do you get out of it other than hurting me? how does it make you feel? how would you feel if someone made fun of your tails? why would you make fun of my tails? i just don't understand." it's not something yugyeom can control, so why did mermaids always make fun of him for being a siren? sometimes, he hates mermaids.

after youngjae made fun of yugyeom's tails, something the latter had _no_ control over, jaebeom suggested they swam back to wherever they came from. and so, they did. there's something about bullying yugyeom for his tails that makes them so _excited._ and nobody knows why.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

AS A LARGE ship crosses the pacific ocean, four young men can be heard conversing with each other. one of which, was jackson. as he was keeping a lookout on jinyoung, who was sailing, he was talking with mark.

"you know, i love sailing. i don't know what it is about it, but something about sailing puts me at ease. maybe it's feeling the ocean breeze early in the morning? i don't know, but the only thing i hate is that when it's my turn to sail, it's so stressful." jackson told mark rather happily. something was so _neat_ to jackson about sailing with his bestest, closest friends. it put him in a state of calm, and he would never trade sailing with friends for anything ever. mark would listen to jackson ramble about how much he loves sailing and experiencing it, even if he isn't the biggest fan of _actually_ sailing the boat. but it's whatever, at least he has jackson, jinyoung and bambam. they all had each other's backs.

on the other hand, jinyoung was the usual sailor. he preferred sailing the most out of the others, it's the part that puts him the most at ease. though, something about hanging out with mark, jackson and bambam was the best thing ever. he couldn't imagine not being their friend. his least favorite part about sailing is the long days, though sometimes, he takes a nap or two when he gets super tired.

the thing about mark is his observance of every little detail of the ocean. something about it made him feel super relaxed and calm, and truthfully, he could not imagine doing anything else on the ship. though sometimes it gets boring, it was his favorite part of sailing. something he didn't really _like_ was the food or getting seasick. he doesn't know why he despises the food, but something about it was so weird. however, he will eat it. hanging out with jackson, jinyoung and bambam is so much fun to him, but it gets a little tiring.

bambam is easily the funniest one on the ship. he occupies the group with tales of sirens, mermaids, monsters; anything really. his favorite part is being with his closest friends. what would he do without them? whenever it's his turn to sail, he doesn't mind it, nor does he hate it. though, he prefers to observe the sea with mark. other times, he hangs out with jackson. if jinyoung gets too tired to sail, usually he will take over. it's his second favorite part. his least favorite part? probably the long days, too.

there's something about the four being all together that was so unique. they had a bond like no other, at all. they were truly best friends.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

ALAS, IN THE middle of the night, a storm broke out, and strangely, someone was singing.

"hey, mark? do you hear singing?" bambam asked, a little concerned. mark shook his head no, and asked bambam if he wasn't tired.

"what singing? i don't hear anything, you good, bam?" jinyoung questioned after mark asked. obviously, something was up. bambam decided to lay down again, but was stopped by jackson.

"i have no idea how you're hearing singing, man. should you lay down? are you tired?" the latter had asked bambam.

"i'm fine, it's just ... it sounds odd. and only i can hear it, so it's weird. i want to find where it's coming from." the youngest announced. everyone disagreed and thought he should lay down.

"no, bam. lay down." "but only he can hear the singing, shouldn't he look for what it is?" "why are we even arguing over this? just let him rest." "but he needs to know where the singing is coming from." all that he could hear was bickering. he _was_ tired, yes. but will he lay down? not until he finds out where that singing is coming from.

 _damn... whoever is singing has a super pretty voice. their voice is like honey, and i love it! but we're the only people on the boat, at least that's what i remember. maybe someone's on an island nearby?_ all that filled bambam's head was the voice. he couldn't stop thinking about the voice. so he eventually got up, and tried to find its source. and then he realized that it was coming from a rock: the quartet was coming closer and closer to a rock and suddenly, the anchor dropped.

"alright, goodnight everyone. i'm excited for tomorrow!" a super tired jinyoung had announced, followed by mark and jackson barely keeping their eyes open. after a few hours of everyone being asleep, bambam _knew_ what he had to do.

being as quiet as possible, he tried to sneak off the boat to get to the rock. unfortunately, he chose to slide off the anchor and almost plunged into the water. the singing was more prominent and loud. he was so scared.

the mysterious creature inched closer and closer to him, and then grabbed bambam's waist and dragged him to the rock which he sat on. to bambam, it was odd how fast he (the creature) was going. he was a little scared. but, this creature had no ill intent. does that mean that bambam is still scared? no.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam meets yugyeom and doesn't know how to react. he later warms up to him, luckily. little does bambam know he develops feelings.

SOMETHING ALARMED BAMBAM about this situation. as a sailor, you typically hear of sirens and stuff as stories, so bambam shouldn't be scared of this, right? the thing is, bambam does not _know_ this creature is a siren yet. 

yugyeom's beautiful, shimmering, silver pair of tails gently glistened in the moonlight. unfortunately, bambam was dozing off; but, he quickly snapped out of it. as he was waking up - slowly, but surely - a shock of fear went through his body. he didn't expect a mermaid, or _siren_ , to show up and save him. this was all so weird to bambam; it felt like an odd dream to him. though, despite the fact he was scared of the creature and being encountered by him, he was enthusiastic about how beautiful he was.

"were you the one singing? not mad, just wanted to let you know, you have a super pretty voice, honestly." bambam was truly _amused_ by this creature, but he didn't get his name. "also, what's your name?"

yugyeom was rather flustered by this compliment, honestly. no one has ever complimented his voice, before. "aww, thank you! also, my name is yugyeom. what's your name? you seem really nice."

within seconds, bambam was as red as a tomato. he didn't know what to do. though he knew he was nice, it felt weird being called nice. "my name? oh, it's bambam! yugyeom is a very nice name, it suits someone like you." he thought he embarrassed himself honestly. he wanted to say something but it would be awkward, especially to a stranger you just met. but, he did it anyways, laugh out loud. "you're like... really pretty. woah, i don't know how, but oh my- wait, you have two tails? are you a _siren_? i heard stories about you guys, but i never thought i would see one up close!"

yugyeom never experienced a compliment from a human that didn't seem _forced_. though he despises humans, he enjoyed bambam - and they met only a few minutes ago. "i want to be your friend, is that okay? i didn't mean to scare you, earlier, and i'm sorry if i did, but you seem super nice and you complimenting me was one of the first _genuine_ compliments i have gotten from a human." it's crazy that these two have just met, but they are already bonding so well. unfortunately, morning inched closer and closer, so he had to get back on the ship. he didn't want the others getting concerned about him, so he climbed up. though he would miss yugyeom, like a lot.

he didn't know how to feel about yugyeom. he wanted to be his friend, but one part of him felt _something_. like a desire to hold him, kiss him, that stuff. it was odd.

he just could not stop thinking about that damn siren boy. he wants the others to know, but it would seem odd. plus, have a human and siren ever fell in love and it ended positively? no.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥ 

SIRENS TYPICALLY SING to find sailors, lure them in, and kill them. yugyeom tried to fight the urge because he felt rude after it, but every so often, he would lure in and kill an innocent sailor. he didn't want to do it with bambam, though. bambam was truly nice to him and just, fuck. he could not get bambam out of his head.

there's something about him. his pretty black hair, the way he smiled, his personality and _his lips_. he fell for him in the short span they knew each other.

and now he's possibly gone.

but, yugyeom is an extremely fast swimmer. that means he can easily follow the boat jackson, mark, jinyoung and bambam were on. he just had to find a way to hold on. and then, he realized he could hold onto the chains holding the anchor.

anything for bambam, huh? even if it meant him getting dehydrated. he just wanted to be with him.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥ 

"HEY BAMBAM, WHAT was going on last night? we heard you talking and we want to see if you're okay." jinyoung, jackson and mark all walked into the cabin to see the youngest laying on his bed, restless. he barely got any sleep last night, but at least he found out who was singing, right?

bambam wanted to fight the urge to just snap and tell them the truth. but, he bottled it up. "can i tell you guys later? i feel tired right now, let me take a short nap and then i'll talk." was he really tired, or was he just saying this to not talk about it? it's a bit of both, honestly.

as he closed his eyes and drifted asleep, the thoughts about yugyeom took over his mind - enough to where he was dreaming of that fucking siren. he's not mad about it, though. but he was mad that he fell in love with someone he might only see once. it absolutely sucked, but he managed to cope with it.

every second they were apart, the more he wanted to run his fingers through yugyeom's hair, kiss his lips, tell him he's pretty, talk about his voyages and more. but he had almost no idea yugyeom wanted to kill him.

soon after, bambam woke up. he called mark, jackson and jinyoung into the cabin. "so, i found out a siren was luring me in. i don't know how he only lured me in, but he managed to. i wanted to talk with him, and so i did!" it took a lot of nerve, but he did it.

"you... _what_? he could've killed you!" the three exclaimed negatively, not understanding why bambam would do it.

"we should maybe understand and see why bambam did it, but he already explained, so what's the point?" jackson pointed out.

"well, yeah, but he could've gotten killed. he didn't have to, but he did and at least he knows who was singing." mark started, with jinyoung finishing his statement.

now, bambam was a little stressed. he figured that he might hide in the cabin, but he didn't want to. he wanted yugyeom.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥ 

SIRENS ARE KNOWN for luring in sailors with their songs and drowning them. yugyeom desperately would fight this urge, especially with bambam. you see, he didn't really know how to feel about bambam, but it was positive. he manages to fight the urge well.

well, except for tonight. yugyeom was so desperate to drown a human. he didn't want to, though. fuck.


End file.
